Flower Crown
by MyKittyChan
Summary: Kyoya Ootori's only goal in life was to impress his father. Not letting anything or anyone distract him, he works to reach his goal. Until she comes along, and shows him that there is more to life than impressing his father. Now, he is trying to impress her, but can he?
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?"

I look up to see a girl about my age staring down at me. "Where would I find Music room 3?" Said girl asks in an unfamiliar accent. "This is music room 3." I reply a second too late. Shaking off the weird feeling of not knowing that I'm not used to, I use my host charm on her. "Though this is a music room, we don't have much music I'm afraid." I tell her. "Now, why were you here?" I ask her. "Well I was looking for a music room where I could study alone." She replies cordially. "Music room 2 should be open." I offer up, hoping to end this insufferable conversation. She tilts her head and smiles. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that is. Would you mind showing me?" Remembering that I'm a host and I can't tell her to go away, I nod and start walking towards the door. She trails behind me in a silent agreement.

"I'm Emily by the way, Emily Hatfield." _Emily_ says to me once we are halfway there. Good. I plan to search her up later and find out why I wasn't notified of a new student. "I'm Kyoya," I say once I realize that she was waiting for a reply, "Kyoya Ootori."

The second we get to music room 2, I say goodbye and offer to come to the host club some time then race back to Music room 3. As I go through Emily's file, I see that she's from England. _So that's where the accent came from_, I think, finally figuring it out. I continue looking through her file all day, so engrossed that finally Tamaki comes up and asks, "Kyoya, are you okay?" I straighten up and say, "Yes, yes, just looking and a new student's file." "Is it a girl?" he asks and I nod. "She's an honor student, just like Haruhi."

"Really?" I can already see the wheels in Tamaki's head turning. "Boss, don't start another one of your crazy schemes" Haruhi calls from the other side of the room. _Her Tamaki-Has-A-Idea radar has gotten better_, I note. As Tamaki goes and sulks in his corner, I turn my attention back to the file. What was it about this girl that was so intriguing? I was not sure, but I was going to find out.

Everything is so different about her. She doesn't come from a rich family, or any at all. Orphan on the streets of London, a play waiting to happen. Young genius, when she was enrolled in school. Prodigy, they say. Quiet and reserved, any of her classmates will say. No friends, lacking money for obvious reasons. Yet apparently she loves books. Loves to study, get good grades.

And the flower crown that rests atop her head in every single photo.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

"Anything else?" I ask the young couple on their date. They wave me off, too engrossed in each other to care. Sighing, I head toward my next table. "What would you like to drink?" I ask in my same tired expression. I had been working for six hours straight and was about to collapse from exhaustion. This day has been way too exhausting

"Emily?"

My head jerks up from my note pad. "Hello, Kyoya." I say, slowly easing a smile back onto my face. What was he doing here, in a shady, rundown restaurant? I glance at his laptop and it clicks. Free Wi-Fi, the only good thing we had going for this place. Plus, I don't think his insufferable blond friend will choose to look for him here. I take his order, Earl Grey tea. I start toward the back room, when Hatsumi, my only co-worker that I could stand, stops me and asks, "Mind if I cover that table for you?" I turn to see her nodding off in Kyoya's direction. I bit back a sly smile. "His name is Kyoya Ootori; he's in love with his computer. Try not to talk to him too much." Smiling, I watch my flirt of a friend head towards Kyoya.

This should end well.

"Ms. Hatfield?" I flip around to see my boss staring down at me.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you working?"

"It's my break."

"Then I suggest you take it."

"No thanks."

My boss huffs and I cringe at his breath. God, how can he not smell that? Does he know what a toothbrush is? Turning my attention back to Kyoya and Hatsumi, I let my mind wander to simple minded things that were oddly pleasant. "Emily!" snapping out of my trance, I turn to see Hatsumi glaring at me. "What's wrong?" I ask, my brow crinkling in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me he had a crush on you!" she all but shouts. "Wait, wait, calm down, calm down," I repeat my words in attempt to soothe her, choosing my next words carefully. "Now what are you talking about? Kyoya doesn't have a crush on me. I hardly met him." She still fuming but manages to spit out a reply, "Oh, but he does, he was searching you up on his computer."

"What?" I'm pissed now. "Yeah, he was looking you up on his computer."

I turn to see that he had left in the midst of our argument. A sigh escapes my lips. Oh well, I'll just have to find him tomorrow. As I finish up my other tables, I head back to Kyoya's to clean it off. Picking up the checkbook, I flip it open to see a very, very generous tip. I can't help the grin that dollar sign. Looks like I won't be struggling this week. I pack up and head home, placing my tips in my purse. The grin never leaves my face, all the way home.

The next day at school, I head to class, struggling to stay awake. I was peacefully sleeping through math, when I hear a voice interrupt my lovely dreams.

"Ms. Hatfield, please calculate the diameter of this sphere." My teacher glares down at me, not expecting an answer.

"19.6735 millimeters cubed." I reply, not even blinking. I had finished the problem earlier, but he didn't need to know that. My teacher looks stunned as the other students attempt to solve it on their precious calculators. I don't need that thing. I have a brains for that. "May I go back to sleeping, seeming as there's nothing you can teach me." I ask my teacher, faking innocence. I really need some sleep. "Then why are you here?" The teacher snaps. I had finally cracked him. I smile up at him, "I happen to love this school's food." I say in mock sincerity. Everyone just stares at me and my smirk. My oh-so-precious smirk. "Not to be rude or anything, but don't you have a class to teach?"

**Kyoya**

I stare at the brunette in front of me in shock. I hadn't been paying attention to the teacher either, but who tells a teacher off like that? She grew more and more confusing by the second. More annoying too. I sincerely hope she doesn't come to the host club. It's not like she can pay, anyway. Well, maybe with her tips from that terrible restaurant.

Nevertheless, this girl was interesting. Let's see how long it take me to die of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoya**

The boys gathered around me in Music Room 3, waiting for the verdict. I calculated the cost in my notebook, and then brainstormed ways to make up for the cost. If we doubled the price, it might work. But it also might decrease our sales. I turn back to the boys, all staring at me. This was honestly the best part of being in the host club. It was so invigorating say that simple word

"No."

Honey wailed. Mori shot me a menacing glare. The devil twins faces shattered. Tamaki grew mushrooms a corner. The only other person that looked happy was Haruhi. I grinned, seeing the misery I had created. Crushing people was one of my favorite pastimes, even if they are my friends. They'll get over it .The boys had wanted a stuffed animal themed day. I watched as Honey cried to Haruhi about Usa-Chan and bit back a laugh at her failed attempt at comfort. The girl could be so dense.

"Was that really necessary?"

I jump at the sound of a voice next to me. When did she get here? I forced a smile back on and pretended that she just didn't scare me. "Whatever do you mean Ms. Hatf-"She stops me mid-sentence and frowns. "Emily. Call me Emily. I'm 16, not 36." Her harsh tone toward me was slightly intimidating but I couldn't let know that. And I didn't. "Yes, of course," I smooth over, "Whatever do you mean, _Emily_?" She smiled at the emphasized use of her name and replied, "Was it really necessary to make them that sad?" She continues on ignoring my protests. "What did you do to them anyways?" I grimace, thinking of how they wanted us all to dress as stuffed animals. "They wanted us to dress up for a themed day, and we couldn't afford it."

"Story of my life." She replies, plopping down on a chair next to me. "By the way, why didn't you just up the prices of your products or something?" I look at her, thinking how simple minded some people are. "Then that would reduce sales." I explained slowly as if she were a child. She sits up in her chair, a child ready to argue. "No it wouldn't, all these girls are loaded. They wouldn't hesitate to buy a magazine for 300,000 yen." I think of her logic. It's true our customers _are_ quite rich. They might not even notice. Their parents probably don't even glance at the credit card bill. Emily smiles victoriously, knowing that she's right. Turning around she lets out an earsplitting whistle and instantly catches the boys attention. "Turns out you can dress up as stuffed animals, boys!" Giving them a charming smile, she exits the room. They turn to me, as if asking if she was telling the truth. I nodded and sighed in defeat. I _really_ didn't want to be a stuffed animal. It is completely demeaning, and totally annoying.

"YAY!" they twins yelled in unison.

"Takashi! Did you hear him?" Flowers bloomed around the young boy's face. "I get to be Usa-chan!"

Tamaki ran up and hugged Haruhi, leaving her gasping for air. Mori, thankfully, intervened before she turned blue

I sit back, wondering how one girl could stump me so easily. I knew what she said, it wasn't her brains that agitated me. It was the fact that she could so easily steal a situation from my grasp and leave me helpless.

"Takashi! She's smarter than Kyo-Chan!" Honey giggled, much to my annoyance. "No she isn't." I reply as calmly as I can, considering the frustration raging through me. "I already knew, I just didn't want to do that particular theme day." Gritting my teeth, I pack up my things. "We're done for the day."

* * *

Fuyumi walks in with a greeting and starts attempting to fold my clothes. I was thoroughly annoyed and it was agitating. "Could you stop that!?" I all but yell at her, still agitated with Emily. Fuyumi turns sharply at my tone and then calms. "Kyoya, are you okay?" She starts slowly, seeing as I'm about to rant. "No!" I explode. "I try and try, but she just waltz's in there and suddenly figures everything out. She orders me around and tries to scare the hell out of me! She is so annoying!" Once I'm done with my rant, my trader of a sister smiles. "So," Fuyumi starts. "What's this girl look like?"

Why does this matter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys! I promised a fight but I felt they needed to get to know each other better. Please bear with me here! It's killing me more than you!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

Emily

The bills are stacked upon the table when I get home. Taking off my shoes, I start to make dinner. There isn't much to do, considering it's just me. Waiting for my dinner to cook in the microwave, I sort through the mail. Electric bill, water bill, gas bill, rent. I stop at the manila envelope from Ouran academy. Peering through my grades, I take a closer look at math. A red paper is attached to my test scores.

**ATTENTION PARENT OR GUARDIAN OF EMILY HATFIELD**

**IT HAS COME TO OUR ATTENTION THAT YOUR CHILD REFUSES TO PARTICIPATE IN CLASS.**

**PLEASE SORT THIS WITH YOUR CHILD OUT OR WE WILL RESORT TO SUSPENSION/EXPULSION.**

I frowned, realizing that my math-time naps were over. Oh well, I guess I could go back to actually paying attention in class.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP! _I groan, finally getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I started brushing my tangled light brown mess of hair. The sun dyed streaks of blond in my hair complement my light denim blue eyes. I apply a little more blush onto my pale skin. Sighing in satisfaction, I put on my flower crown and head to school.

* * *

The pink walls surround me, as I walk through the halls of Ouran academy.

"Excuse me." I turn to see Kyoya Ootori staring down at me.

"Yes?"

"How did you know to raise the prices?" he asks, his voice sounding annoyed.

I smile then continue to walk, motioning for Kyoya to follow me. "One, it wasn't that hard. Any idiot would've figured it out. Second, you figured it out, you just didn't want to do it, so you lied. I have a feeling you do that a lot."

I smile as he stops walking, staring at me in shock. People were too easy to read.

Without stopping, I call behind me, "Well are you coming to class or not, Ootori?"

* * *

Kyoya

"Well are you coming to class or not Ootori?"

I stare at the weird girl who managed to look past my walls after knowing me for a week at least.

Emily stops, "Oh, and Kyoya?" she asks. "I know you looked me up, but knowing my past doesn't mean you can know me."

* * *

Tamaki keeps casting glances at me and it's starting to piss me off. "Is there anything you need Tamaki?" I ask in a chilled manner. He perks up at my voice, "But it's just so upsetting to see you like this!" He cheers. "You don't sound too upset," I mutter under my breath. "See me like what?" I ask in much louder tone. "You look like my cousin when he couldn't figure out my magic trick." Haruhi states quite bluntly.

As the host club starts, I continue to try to decipher Emily. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice her until she is directly in front of me.

"Kyoya?" She asks tentatively.

I jump at the sound of her voice. "Would you stop that?" I hiss at her. Emily smiles playfully. "But it is so much fun scaring you!" She whines teasingly. Suddenly serious, the brunette takes a seat next to me. "Sorry for messing with you earlier. I do it on accident sometime." Emily apologizes and suddenly I want to forgive her. But one question remains in my mind. "How did you know I looked you up?"

"Oh that one was easy. My friend told me, you know, the one that served you that one day?" She giggles. "Plus you look everyone up. Kind of a control freak, needing to know everything, don't you think?"

I ponder her words. Am I really a control freak? I mean, I know I prefer to run everything, but to go as far to say I _need_ to run everything? I'm not sure.

As if sensing my doubt, she states, "Yes you are. You feel the need to be in power due to the lack of control over your own fu-"

"I'm sorry; do we really need this therapy session? Because I have a club to run." I cut her off harshly.

She just shakes her head at me before standing up. "Oh and, Ootori?" She asks before she leaves. "You really do need a therapist. Your life hasn't been the easiest."

Once again I stare after the girl in shock, her hair hiding the somber look in her eyes.

* * *

_**Kyoya: She confuses me.**_

_**Host Club: Really? Did he just say that? That's never happened before!**_

_**Emily: I'm just that amazing.**_

_**Kyoya: Shut up.**_

_**Fuyumi: You like her! You like her!**_

_**Emily &amp; Kyoya: Shut up!**_

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**So this chapter may not be the best writing but you get to learn about Emily's past! Please, please, please PM me or post in the comments below if you have any ideas for "special" moments between any of the cast. Remember i am i full on believer in HaruhixTamaki!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

Emily

The cracks on my ceiling mock me. The banging doors of the late night drunks remind me exactly who I am and why I shouldn't talk to him, shouldn't care. Yet I still frown at his words.

_I'm sorry; do we really need this therapy session? Because I have a club to run._ He cut me off so suddenly. Maybe I went too far? I could never tell. It's always been second nature to say what's on my mind. Never occurred to me that people maybe didn't want to hear what I had to say.

Clearing my head of those thoughts, I attempt to get a peaceful night rest.

* * *

The next morning is a Sunday, so I get up and head to the supermarket for groceries.

The high, white walls of the store surround me. _Instant ramen, check, cheese, check, milk, check, eggs, check. _I smile, seeing the sales on eggs, the priciest item on my list.

Just after checking out I see a familiar brown haired boy peering through the shelves. Or should I say, _girl_.

"Haruhi!" a blonde called towards the girl. "I found some instant coffee!"

I head towards the arguing duo, stop when I'm a few feet behind them. "Haruhi?" I ask. The two both spin around, Tamaki dropping the coffee. "If you're a girl," I continue, not caring about the shocked stares they were giving me. "Then why are you in the host club?"

"She broke an extremely expensive vase, and now she's working off her debt to us." A voice explains from behind me. I whirl around to see Kyoya staring at his black book, sketching one thing or another. He's wearing tan shorts and a blue polo shirt. All in all, he looks pretty good. "Any more questions or are we done?"

I can hear his bitter tone wanting me to go, but I had to ask. "Yeah, just one. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad at you?" Haruhi questions, oblivious to the tension.

"I said something he didn't want to hear. I'm sorry." I say more to Kyoya than Haruhi.

Kyoya _finally _shuts his book and looks at me. "You won't tell anyone will you? About Haruhi, that is."

Smiling, I probably look insane. "Who's there to tell?"

"Do you want to come back to Haru -Chan's with us? We could use the company." Honey-Senpai walks up to me. As nice as that would be I have to decline. "Thanks, but I don't know if Haruhi would want me there." I smile down at the older, smaller, boy. He looked adorable, with khaki pants, a dark long-sleeved maroon shirt, and a light pink shirt over it. Lower lip trembling, Honey protests, "But Usa-Chan wants you there!"

"I wouldn't mind having you there, really. It's no trouble." Haruhi smiled at me, pleading with her eyes to come.

"Well, I guess then." I relent, giving in to their efforts to drag me along.

* * *

We finish up Haruhi's shopping, the boys constantly bugging her, and me helping her find good sales. We check out and start walking down the street. "Hey, why were you at the supermarket in the first place?" Haruhi asks me.

"Why does anyone go to the grocery store? I needed groceries."

"Yeah, but why did _you _need them? You must be rich, you go to Ouran." She tries to explain, still confused.

"No, I'm a honor student, just like you." I persist.

We finish our walk in silence, watching the lovely autumn leaves fall around us. The twins goofed around, trying to get Tamaki mad, Honey talked cheerfully on Mori's shoulders, and Kyoya wrote in his precious book. Everyone seem to be so different but fit together perfectly, it was almost magical. It was like a puzzle. Alone there were odd bits and ends, but together they made something better. We approached a clean-looking apartment building, slightly dull, but nice. Climbing up the stairs, the Host Club and I walk into a cozy apartment.

"This is nice." I smile at the beautiful room around me.

Haruhi snorts. "Please, you don't have to lie."

"I'm not," I argue. "It's actually better than my apartment."

They all stare at me as if I grew another head. "What? It's not as if Kyoya doesn't know." I motion to the tall, black haired boy. But he's staring at me in shock too. "Wait, you didn't know?" I question. "But you know everything about everyone. No exceptions." They all turn to Kyoya now with wide eyed curiosity.

"She lived in London. Her information was harder to find than most." He explains as if he couldn't care less, but I knew better.

"So what exactly do you know about me, Ootori?" I rhymed. Everyone else watched this conversation go down, metaphorically eating popcorn.

He looks down at me, his lenses flashing in the sunlight. "Do you really want me to say it out loud? Your life doesn't seem to be the prettiest." His dark, serious eyes dare me to respond.

"Go ahead, not like I haven't heard it before. Hell, I'm living it." I challenge back, unfazed. It can't hurt me, I have to remind myself. The past can't hurt me.

"As an infant you were abandoned on the doorstep of a family, raised by them until you were three years old, then left and raised at an orphanage until you were ten. You lived on the streets, keeping multiple sources of income until you were able to take a one-way ticket to Japan enrolling at Ouran. You living quarters are _unknown_ and you work at a rundown restaurant. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Kyoya finishes.

"Almost," I smile back, though it was probably more of a grimace. "You left out the part where, despite my terrible schooling, and quite frankly none for the past six years of my life, I manage to get a full scholarship to Ouran and remain at the top of my class. I'm quite extraordinary, you know." Teasing is the easiest way to get rid of tension, or so I've learned.

I had been so engrossed in our conversation I didn't realize how close we had gotten. There was less than a foot of space in between us. Hastily, I pull back, remembering my promise not to get close to anyone here, literally or metaphorically.

Kyoya seems to notice to and also pulls back, shooting a glare at the rest of the host club. Translation: Mention this and you're dead. They understand and get on with themselves, Haruhi preparing dinner and fending the boys off with a wooden spoon (Literally) and the boys pouting back.

Kyoya sits on her couch, and I go to help Haruhi in the kitchen.

"What was that?" she asks not bothering with pleasantries.

"What are we making?" I respond, completely ignoring my question.

"Leeks. Explain what just happened." She still stares at me not bothering to get started. I look for a pot under the sink until I find one the right size.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Explain what just happened with you and Kyoya." She demands.

I sigh, realizing she won't let this drop. "Look, first, I'm not ignoring you. Second, that was just a lovely stroll down memory lane with a condescending ass who doesn't give a damn about emotions. Will you just let it go?" I begin to forcefully chop the carrots for lunch.

Haruhi tentatively puts a hand over mine. "Those carrots aren't Kyoya. You can calm down now." She smiles at me and I smile back. We continue to prepare lunch and once we're finished I pour it into bowls. "I won't tell your secret by the way." I assure Haruhi.

"I didn't think you would." She replies.

We settle down to eat with everyone else.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with my terrible writing all of my loyal followers (I have 8)!**

**Love you all please comment!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**Not much to say, hope you like! Please post any ideas you may for this story in the comments below or PM me!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

Kyoya POV

I continue to cast glances at the girl who brushed off her past so quickly, and I can tell she's getting annoyed.

"Is there a reason you keep glancing at me or am I just that beautiful?" The girl teases, but I can see her patience growing thin.

"No, it's just it's odd to see someone not in the host club with us." Smooth this over, I thought. Don't let her get mad.

"Hey," One of the twins started, "That's a good idea…"

"Oh dear god…" I mumble. They were going to piss her off.

The two devils appeared at Emily's side. "She couldn't have the same deal as Haruhi, Her figure isn't right."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" She snaps, the very thing I was afraid of.

"Nothing!" They quickly cover-up. The two look as scared as I feel.

"Smooth, geniuses." Haruhi mumbles and I can't help but agree. They pretty much just asked for a death wish.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Emily glares at the two boys until they wither to dust (I'm not kidding).

As both our meals and Emily simmered down, I added, "Though they do have a good idea."

"Excuse me?" Emily asks politely, confusion written all over her face. She has absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. Just the way I want it.

"You could work for the host club in some way, we'd be willing to pay you." I add the last part as an afterthought.

"What would you have me do?" she questions. "And what makes you so sure people will even like me?"

"You have a natural charm to everyone but the host club, it seems." Tamaki answers for me.

"Really?" The brunette doubts. "_I _have _charm_?" still unbelieving, I set up a challenge.

"Haruhi's dad will be coming home any minute now. When he arrives, get him to like you." I ordered. This will be fun to watch because of Tamaki's presence in _Haruhi's house_.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and Haruhi and Emily stand to get it. I follow behind to see how this little meeting goes. The door opens to reveal Haruhi's father, Fujioka Ranka. Instantly the two brunettes' faces turn to angels.

"Hello father." Haruhi greets as she takes the bags from her dads hands.

"Hello, dear. It has been a very stressful day at work, would you mind making me some tea?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back." Haruhi winks at Emily and leaves into the kitchen.

As if noticing the girl other than his daughter for the first time, he straightens up considerably. _I would've noticed her first_; the thought goes through my head unconsciously.

"Hello dear, I almost didn't see you! Are you Haruhi's friend?" he smiles, and rather creepily if I might add.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you, Haruhi talks about you a lot." She beams, her accent showing considerably. It was cute.

Ranka seems to perk up at her praising words. "She does?" his response is highly hopeful.

"Of course! I can tell she loves you very much." Emily responds, natural charm shining through her. _She sure knows how to play people_, I think.

"I must go tell her I love her more than anything in the world!" he declares, much like my certain blonde friend.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emily stops the charging man from entering the room. "I should warn you, the host club is in there."

"WHAT!" He is truly infuriated now. "How could she let those terrible boys and Tamaki into our apartment?" He shouts.

"Calm down, it's okay." She soothes. "They are really not that bad. They are all her friends, whether you like it or not. Despite their stupidity, they are kind and caring. It's okay."

Ranka finally calms down and sighs. "Oh well, I suppose you're right. It's just that that Tamaki boy infuriates me. Haruhi is my daughter not his. He should know better."

"Oh, but you can't blame him. Tamaki grew up without a sense of family so he made one for himself in the host club. It's his way of showing he cares." Emily explains kindly. She leaves him and walks straight towards me, her smile vanishing. Anger flashes through her light blue eyes._ Even angry she is beautiful_, I find myself thinking.

"You knew!" she hissed, careful to keep her voice down. "You knew that he would flip didn't you?"

I can hear her outrage. Thinking twice about my response, I reply, "I just wanted to make sure that you can calm people down. It's a very important if you're a part of the host club."

"I never even said I wanted to be a part of it!" She yells, forgetting that there are people in another room. Ranka slides the door open and peers at us suspiciously. "Are you okay, dear?" He addresses Emily, completely ignoring me. Her charm surfaces again as she assures him we're fine. The door slides shut again and her façade comes down.

"You realize that when you set up your little test you didn't even bother to ask me?" Emily seethes, and her frustration makes her cheeks turn pink.

I take a step forward, hoping to intimidate her. "Do you want to be a part of the host club?" I ask her knowing I can give her an offer she can't refuse.

"No. Unlike you spoiled rich kids, I actually have a job." I can practically seem the steam blowing out her ears. Her cheeks go even pinker, if that was possible. Emily huffs and turns on her heel, heading back to the kitchen.

"I'll double it." I say before thinking. She stops dead in her tracks and slowly turns back to me. "What do you mean?" she drawls out in her English accent that I find so amazing.

"I'll double your salary, whatever it is, if you work for us." I promise, desperate for reasons I don't even know. What's it to me if she's with us or not?

"Why?" Her sweet voice snaps me out of my thoughts. Her eyes are now looking up at me wide with curiosity.

"Because…" Even I can't find a reason.

"I thought Kyoya had an answer to everything. What happened?" She teased, now happy again. I swear, this girl had more mood swings than a playground.

"Whatever. Come on." I dismiss her question. She just giggles (damn her) and follows.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked it! If you didn't please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (No flames please!) in the comments below. If you did like or have an idea, let me know in the comments below or PM me. I love hearing from you all!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys!**

**This chapter is short but I already updated once today so don't judge! Anyway, it's somewhat serious (As serious as I can be). I hope you Enjoy!**

**Love you all! (Except HikaruxHaruhi shippers!)**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

Emily

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?"

I was standing in music room 3 with Tamaki and Kyoya. They rest of the host club had gone to change into their cosplay outfits (They were doing a medieval theme). I, since it was my first day, did not have to dress up. Tuning out Tamaki's ramble about proper etiquette and a bunch of other girly shit (see how I rhymed there), I look out the window to see a boy that looks quite terrifying strolling through the gardens. His features are scrunched up into a scowl, and I wonder if something happened or if he just naturally looked like that. He started to feed a baby animal and I decided on the latter.

"She's not listening." I snap away from the window to see an annoyed looked Tamaki and amused Kyoya.

"What's so funny?" I ask him and he tries to turn his feature into an unamused face, but it doesn't work. "Nothing," he says, still trying not to laugh

"Liar," I accuse. "You find something extremely hilarious and I want to know what."

Kyoya looks up at me, finally leaving his grin be. "You are the first person ever to completely ignore Tamaki, and he seems quite frustrated." I laugh as well.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you enjoy other people's misery." He grins and I see the regular teenager inside, not Kyoya Ootori, the genius. It was extremely sweet. I sit down next to him, determined to see more of the teenage boy inside.

We chattered on about politics and recent debates around Japan until it was opening time.

"Emily for today you can just observe, okay?" Tamaki tells me and I nod in agreement. I was a little worried about spilling coffee down someone's shirt.

The doors open and I see rose petals sprinkled (More like shoved in their faces) from a net. The fan girls all gasp at the decorations. I'll admit I was impressed when I first saw it too. They lined empty armor suits up against the wall, hung torches (I'm not sure if they are real) and banners along the sides.

Each run girl runs inside and after paying with Kyoya turns toward their favorite host. Surprisingly, no one even spared a glance at me. I sat next to Kyoya, who had no guests, and watched the room silently. After about 5 minutes I finally spoke my thoughts.

"You're too intimidating." I inform Kyoya, still surveying the room.

"Excuse me?" he counters, challenging me to say it again. Not that I had a problem with it.

"You're too intimidating. I could point out at least 10 girls who have crushes on you, but none of them have the guts to sit next to you." I clarify.

"Why am I intimidating?" he asks with an uncharacteristic child-like voice. He seemed sad to hear this and I almost feel bad for bringing it up.

"You have the power and resources to ruin someone's life and you make it known to _everyone_. It tends to make you a little frightening."

"Then why don't I intimidate _you?_" he asks. I grin and look him straight in the eye.

"How do you know you don't?" I tease. He frowns at the obviously avoided question. The banter leaves the conversation and we're filled with silence once again.

"By the way," I add right before we leave. "You don't intimidate me because you can't ruin my life. It's already miserable."

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you liked it and if you didn't no flames please. Please post post below or PM me if you have new ideas for this story 'cause I'm running out!**

**Help me!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	8. Chapter 8 Authors Note

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry but this is not a chapter. I currently have a small case of writer's block, but it felt wrong not posting anything. So I decided to say a few things instead.**

**I will not be making a MorixOC story ever. ****_The Rebel_**** is the best Mori FanFic ever written. I suggest you read it.**

**For all of you who want a kiss between Kyoya and Emily, be patient! It wouldn't be in character if they kissed now! I have a perfect moment already.**

**I decided to make a HikaruxOC FanFic. No, Karou will not like her as well. Those stories just make me sick. THEY ARE TWINS, NOT THE SAME PERSON!**

**If you have any ideas for this story or the HikaruxOC one, please post in the comments below or PM me.**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm so sorry! I started a new Ouran book if you want to read it called Our Doll. Anyways, this chapter took me forever so you better enjoy it! (Just Kidding!)**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

Kyoya

I ponder Emily's words in my head. Her life really was miserable. I look over at Fuyumi, hoping for a distraction, but a thought was nagging at me, forcing me to pay attention to it.

_Can you do anything to make it better?_ A little voice inside my head asked. The problem was, I didn't know. If it was a money problem, I could fix it easily. But if it was emotional, I'm screwed.

"How do you comfort a girl?" I question my sister, hoping that 'big sisterly advice' might kick in about now. She stops attempting (and failing) to fold my clothes and turns.

"Why do you want to know?" She teases. I turn away from her, not looking her in the eye.

"No reason. I just thought it would be good to know for future reference."

"Liar. It's about that girl isn't it? The one who made you mad." Fuyumi walks over and sits on the couch next to me.

"How did you know?" I wrinkle my brow in confusion. Was it that obvious? Could everyone tell? Could _Emily_ tell?

"The last time I saw you so worked up about something was when you met Tamaki. You don't let things you don't care about bother you." My older sister informs me and I see a hint of wisdom in her eyes. She is the only person in my family that actually feels like family. My mother is distant, my father harsh, and my brothers just don't care about me. But my sister still constantly comes into my room every night, attempting to fold my clothes. At least she believes in family, unlike the rest of them.

* * *

"What?" I ask Emily, who had been staring at me for the past ten minutes.

"What?" She asks back, snapping out of a trance.

"You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes. Why?" I interrogate the girl sitting next to me.

"I don't know, I guess I was just lost in thought." Emily responds, yawning.

"Thinking about what?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go." Emily states, completely ignoring my question. Standing up to grab her bag, I put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Wait," I say. "What were you thinking about?"

"Tsk, tsk," She scolds. "Needing to know everything isn't healthy, Kyoya. You should really look into that."

Leaving on that high note (Heavy sarcasm there), Emily walks out of the doors to the host club. I groan in frustration and hit my head on the table. Why did she have to be so frustrating!

"Whoa! What's wrong?"

I glare at the two twins through my glasses. "Everything is perfectly fine." I struggle to keep my composure.

"Don't lie to us Kyoya-Sempai. We just saw you attempt to kill you brain cells." The right Hittachiin states.

"Yeah!" the other one agrees. "That's not normal for you Sempai!"

I sigh and let them in on my troubles, knowing they won't stop irritating me. "Emily seems to have some big secret that she refuses to tell me. It's quite frustrating."

The two share an eerily similar grin. "Should we tell him?" One asks the other. "Nah let him figure it out on his own." The two devils nod at each other before walking off.

As they went to scrutinize Haruhi for her lack of femininity, I can' help but wonder what they meant.

_Should we tell him?_ Tell me what?

Exhausted, I leave the quarreling hosts without as much as a goodbye.

* * *

Emily

I see Kyoya about to get in to his fancy limo, when I wave him over.

"I was thinking about you, ya dumbass."

Turning away, I give a slight gasp when he reaches for my hand.

"Need a ride?

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked and if you didn't, please keep the flames to a minimum. If you have any comments or ideas on this book/ Our doll please let me know in the comments below or PM me!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this took forever but a lot of stuff happens! Please read my other story, Our Doll. I hope you like it!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**

* * *

Emily

"No, no, no, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble." I quickly attempt to back out of the offer. I couldn't show him where I lived. Hopefully he wouldn't push it.

He did. "It's no trouble, really." Kyoya is still holding my wrist and I struggle out of his grasp. He lets go and looks at me as if to say come on.

"Thanks for the offer Kyoya, but I'm fine, really." Turning on my heel I leave him staring at me in confusion.

As I shove my way through the crowded sidewalks in the 'bad' part of town, Kyoya's shocked face remains fresh in my mind. I hope he doesn't get suspicious. The last thing I need is Kyoya checking up on me. He would notice.

I run towards work in a huff. Despite what Kyoya offered me, it still wasn't enough to pay the rent. Plus, I'm attempting to save up for a better apartment. Not that that's ever going to happen.

My boss sees me run in and walks towards me. Trembling, I reach for my apron and begin for work. Walking up to one of my tables I start.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" The blond in the booth is halfway through her order before she is rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me; I'm going to have to borrow this lovely waitress for a second." A rough hand grips my arm, leading me toward the back room.

"You're late!" my manager roars in my ear and I flinch.

"I'm so sorry sir it won't happen," I'm cut off by a slap to the face and he watches as I crumple to the floor. Damn. That was going to leave a mark in the morning.

"It better not!" He shouts and is about to hit me again when the door opens.

Kyoya steps forward, his face filled with shock. The shock quickly transforms into anger.

"What have you done?" He all but screams at my boss, getting up in his face. Slamming him against the wall, he growls, "If I ever catch this happening again, I'll make sure you'll regret the day you were born."

Kyoya drops him to the floor and runs over to me. "Are you okay?" I'm still in shock so all I can do is nod. He grabs me by the arm and drags me out of there.

* * *

Kyoya

I look back at her, still angry. Why didn't she tell anyone about this? Why did she tell me about this? Does she not trust me? What did I do wrong? Has this happened before? A million and one questions race through my mind, me unable to focus on a single one. Emily was hurt and I didn't stop it. I didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispers and I stop, fully turning to face her.

"Don't ever say that again. I'm the one who did something wrong not you. I didn't stop it, I didn't do anything. Never say that your sorry again." Anger at myself is building up inside of me, showing through my normally cool façade, and I hated it.

"You've done more for me than anyone." She whispers, while looking at her toes, and I immediately wrap her in a hug. I'm not sure why I did; I just wanted to hold her, to protect her. She buries my head into my chest, and cries silently. "You've done more than enough."

We stay there for probably ten minutes before I stop it.

"Come on." I grab her wrist, and call my limo to come pick us up. Directing the driver towards my house, I roll up the space between the front and us for some privacy.

"Please don't tell the host club."

I nod in understanding. If she didn't want anyone to know, I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. I look over at her and see a bruise beginning to form on her face. Moving towards her, I take Emily's face in my hands, looking over the bruise.

"Kyoya… It's fine really. I'm fine." She tries to push me away but I stay where I am.

"No Emily, you're not damn fine!" I shout and she looks taken aback. "You're not fine, you're hurt, just let me help you!"

Emily looks at me with a terrified look on her face. I instantly regret shouting at her.

"Sorry." We both say at the same time. She looks down and blushes, something unusual for her.

"I'm sorry but, really, I'm okay. It doesn't really hurt." Emily looks up at me with her huge blue eyes and I feel worse. It shouldn't hurt at all. She should be living a normal, perfect, happy life with a family, friends, and... I stop when I realize what I'm about to say next. No, I shouldn't think things like that. That only leads to trouble.

When we reach my house I help Emily out and we head upstairs to my room. She sits down on one of my couches, takes the flower crown off her head and starts to toy with it.

"Why do you always wear that?" I ask before I can stop myself. She doesn't meet my eye.

"I was left on the doorstep of someone when I was still a newborn. The only thing I had with me was a blanket and this. I can't exactly carry a blanket around, so I wear this."

I go over to sit by her and get a closer look at the crown she was still holding in her hands. It was green, with white flowers. Detailed, but simple. The vines weaved themselves through each other.

"It's beautiful." I say, not taking my eyes off of it. It reminded me of her. Light and elegant, while still being fun. It had history.

"It was in a box with a note attached. The note said, 'For my little girl, so she will always be reminded that she is a princess.'" Her voice cracked on the last word and she started to cry for the second time today. And for the second time today, I held her.

"I-I'm sorry." She sniffed as she put the crown back on.

"Didn't I tell you to never say that again?" I add a playful edge to my voice, hoping to make her laugh. It worked. She let out a small laugh.

"You know, Kyoya when you're not trying to be all cold and mean, you're really not so bad."

I immediately morph my face into one of indifference. Her smile falls and I feel a twinge of sadness but am careful to hide it.

"Come on, you should get some sleep." I lead her into a guest room next to mine.

When we reach the door the brunette turns to me, her face down. "Goodnight, Kyoya. Thank you again." She reaches up and quickly places a kiss on my cheek. Not meeting my eye, she quickly closes the door.

I stare at the door for what seems like hours. "You're welcome." I whisper back.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Did you like? I hope so! Please post in the comments below/ PM me! I love hearing from you guys! (Even if it's hate)**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**Cookie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys!**

**I am so sorry for putting this on hiatus but I was starting new stories and quite honestly I just had no ideas. The a friend told me that the best way to get more ideas is with a light and fluffy chapter. So, here you go! I hope you like! (Thank you to my beta, ****The Fallen Heavens****, you are amazing! Love ya!)**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

* * *

Okay sorry for bugging you but would you mind editing something for me? It's okay if you dont understand but I wanted to make sure it was okay.  
So I had started writing this story flower crown a while ago but stopped so I was wondering if you'd sorta beta this next chapter i just wrote for it? I'm still not sure.

**Emily**

Why the hell?

Why did I just do that? Oh, god he probably thinks that I like him. Not that he'd be too far off…

I sigh, realizing that there's nothing I can do, and walk over to the bed, taking my shoes of before I lay down.

I like him. I really, really do. But it's not like he'd ever care so all I have to do is hide my feelings. Easy enough, right? I recall that little kiss on the cheek and rethink my earlier statement.

I ignore all of my inner thoughts and try to get a peaceful nights rest.

When I wake up the next morning I cautiously get up and step out into the hall. When I do I almost bump into a girl, who looks around 20.

"Oh, hello! And you are?" She's obviously Kyoya's sister, but I'm curious as to where she got such a vibrant attitude. Her black hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail and she still seemed to be rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"I'm Hatfield Emily. A friend of Kyoya's." I add on the last part for explanation as to why I'm at their house at… 8:39 in the morning.

"Oh! You're Emily! Kyoya's told me all about you!" She seems very pleased by this information. Should I be worried or… Wait, Kyoya talked about me?

"He did?" I look up at her in utter confusion. I wonder what he said…

"Yes! Actually he should be getting up now. Do you mind waking him up?" The exuberant woman motioned to the infamous shadow king's door.

"Wait a minute. You want me to go in there… where Kyoya is… sleeping… and wake him up?" I ask her, disbelief coloring every inch of me.

She nods enthusiastically and pushes me toward the door I dread so much.

I sigh, knowing that I'll never get out of this. Reluctantly, I walk inside his room and to his bed.

"Kyoya, wake up." I whisper, ignoring the fact that he was shirtless. He doesn't stir. "Kyoya." I hiss, shaking him gently. "Kyoya." I shake him harder, my voice full volume now.

He finally stirs, groaning loudly. It was funny to see him like this, acting like a normal teenager. "Fuyumi, go away." He groans, turning over onto his side. I smirk before pushing him off the bed.

"What the hell!" He shouts. I c*** an eyebrow.

"Not Fuyumi. But she does want you up." I sit down elegantly on the four post bed. I can see thoughts running through his eyes, but as to what they are, I'm clueless.

"Why did you push me onto the floor?" He growls out, looking obviously pissed. I just shrug in response to his anger.

"You weren't getting up." I responded simply. He narrowed his gaze and left the room.

Well, he wasn't getting up.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I know it's really short but it's off hiatus so be grateful! (As in full of greatness, like I know you all are! *Taps nose playfully* That was awkward? Well okay...)**

**Anyways, I'm going to try to update every 1-2 weeks.**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay I'm really sorry that this isn't a chapter, I try to refrain from just posting author's notes without them.**

**Anyways, to put it bluntly, I need help. I need a co-author of sorts, because sadly they are like drugs. Once you've had one, can't live without em'. Please PM me if you want to help with this slow-as-molasses story.**

**Secondly, if you have any ideas for the story that it would be greatly appreciated. Please PM me your idea or comment below. Any help at all would be greatly loved and you would be rewarded with virtual cookies and hugs and chocolate milk! And ice-cream!**

**I love you all! (Truly)**

**MyKittyChan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this took so long, but I have another story, I'm starting a new story, and on top of all that, my google docs crashed.**

**I really hope you like it!**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

**Kyoya**

I rubbed my head in annoyance to the heavily accented girl. The little English twit had not only woken me up, but pushed me off the bed. I was definitely going to get back at her. And I knew just how.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go for a very beachside look. I like the idea of big windows and lots of light, and you just know how much I adore light colors…" Fuyumi was saying, pulling me towards the stairs. She had just gotten married and was, of course, taking on the project of the house in a very Tamaki-like way. Head on, without even a moment's thought. It

still surprised me that she was an Ootori.

We reached the dining hall, sat down next to each other so that I can see the, as she dubbed it, "Amazing layout she's been just dreaming for,"

"So what do you think of my idea?" My energetic sister finally asked. She knew that I wasn't going to sugar coat it, so she must have been second-guessing her beachfront abode.

"The fact that you asked me, knowing I would give you the honest truth was enough to tell that you don't really want the beach style house, so that option is crossed off. Second, you wouldn't go for traditional Japanese, you would want something exotic that stood out. So, finally, my conclusion is an English-style country home."

She stared into space for a moment, as if contemplating my decision, before bursting into a fit of laughter and giggles. "Of course!" She laughed, the happiness in her voice evident. "That sounds wonderful! Why didn't I think of that before?" She smiled, the laughter gone but the smile firm.

"Oh, I have to plan! I'll meet with someone after breakfast, and discuss the plans for the house, maybe take a trip to England, just to really get a feel for the design. And I'll have to pack! Maybe I could contact Misa; I heard that she was currently staying there. I'm sure she could recommend me a hotel…" I stopped her planning mid sentence, holding my hand up as if to say wait.

"Or I could recommend you to someone who has lived in England her whole life, happens to be in Bunkyo right now, and is great with people?" I had her full attention now, nodding her head at my much easier approach to things. This happened every time she started a project, in a way that, again, mirrored my blonde haired friend eerily. She would have been much better as a Suoh as opposed to an Ootori. Emily chose that moment to walk into the room, and by the look on her face, I could tell that she was very aware of the situation at hand and not happy about it.

"Fuyumi, meet Hatfield Emily. Emily, meet my sister, Fuyumi."

"We already met." Were the only words that came out of the english girl's mouth as she glared holes through me. The expression on her face reminded me that I would pay for this dearly. Sadly, Emily wasn't the twins and she knew how to get proper revenge. In much simpler words, she's going to make my life her personal hell.

"Oh, Emily! Kyoya was just telling me about how you're from England, and I have been dreaming for an english house for forever, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me design my house. Please? I could pay you." We both tuned my sister's speech out, but I saw Emily's eyebrows raise at the thought of money, considering she just lost her job. A mischievous glint appeared in her eye, and that's when I knew my sister was about to be played like a piano.

"Well, I don't know, I'm just so busy. But I might be able to help." The brunette played up her voice with an exhausted tone, and Fuyumi was putty in her hands. "Oh please!" Fuyumi begged. "I just _have _ to get my dream house! Will you _please_ help?"

"Well, I _guess_ I can do it. If it means so much to you." The smart 16 year old smirked and sat down next to Fuyumi, who was already trying to contact architects in England. "And if I do get paid for this, how much do you say? 1,000 yen an hour?"

"Oh, no. Much more than that. Say, 10,000 yen an hour?" If the girl had any type of liquid in her mouth she would have sprayed it on Fuyumi's lap. Even though Emily's face looked like she won the lottery, she tried to play it cool, "Alright, I can do that."

They talked for about three hours about the layout of the house, me adding in additional information when necessary. Then my phone rang. "Kyoya!? Where are you? Are you in trouble? I'll come save you!"

"Worrying is not necessary, Tamaki. I'm fine. I'm with Emily and Fuyumi talking about Fuyumi's new house designs." I sighed at the idiot. "Though, if you want, I could use some saving right about now. I'm not much help to the duo, and I'm getting to the point where I would rather do the clubs finances." I heard a yelp and then a different voice. "Is your refrigerator running? You better go catch it!" There's the twins. I facepalm and tell them to give the phone back to Tamaki, as I hear the ignorant blonde yell something muffled that somewhat resembled "Help, they won't let me breath." I shake my head as I hang up, walking back to where the girls are sitting.

**Emily**

"Was that Tamaki? The look on your face says it was." Fuyumi turns to Kyoya as he walks in. Kyoya reaches his hands up to his temples and starts to rub them. "It was, and the devil twins. I think I may have to go stop them from committing homicide." I look at him with a 'what the hell?' look and he replies, "Don't ask." I've been in the host club for a week or so, and I still don't understand their crazy personalities.

"You should probably go. I got it Kyoya." I tried to let the blackhaired boy off the hook. Before Tamaki called, I swear he was going to stab himself with his pencil just so he could have an excuse to leave, but he still patiently sat through all of Fuyumi's obvious questions and earsplitting squeals. I could tell that the ice-like Shadow King truly cared for his sister and I saw why. The girl has been plenty annoying, but still extremely sweet and kind.

As soon as Kyoya left to go "save" Tamaki, Fuyumi instantly spun towards me, her face uncharacteristically calm and serene. "You care for my brother, right?" She caught me off guard. Was it obvious? "N-no." I stammer, heat rising into my cheeks.

"Yes, _that's_ why you're blushing, because you _don't_ like my him." My face was on fire now, I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"So what if I do?" A small voice replied. Fuyumi smiled a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. But I just wanted to make sure my assumptions were correct." I left out a long sigh. "But what are you going to do about it?" The sweet girl asked me.

"What is there to do about it?" Why is she doing this? Doesn't she know we'd never be able to be together? I hope we would be able to… Wait! What am I thinking?! This is Kyoya we're talking about!

"You mean you're just going to ignore your feelings?" What else would I do? Ruin our friendship? Make being in the club really awkward? "Fuyumi look; I'm not going to 'confess my undying love for him'. In the off chance that he _does_ like me back, we couldn't even be together because of my social standing. I'm just being reasonable here." The black haired girl sighed in disappointment.

"Emily, just promise me that you'll eventually tell Kyoya?" Why does it matter to her? Is she like Kyoya in the way they both like to relish in others' misery?

"Sure. Whatever."

**Kyoya**

I drag my feet, not wanting to go help Tamaki but not wanting to listen to Fuyumi's house plans either.

My shoes hit the landing and I head towards the dining room, wanting to say goodbye to Fuyumi and Emily.

"Yes, _that's_ why you're blushing, because you _don't_ like my him." My sister's voice reaches my ears and I attempt to get as close to the door as possible without being seen. Does Emily like someone?

"So what if I do?" Emily's voice confirms and I feel a pang of something in my chest. What was it? Jealousy? No, I don't like her, she's just an annoying english brat. Even as I think that though, the feeling doesn't go away.

"So are you just going to ignore your feelings?" My sister asks and I can just imagine Emily nodding her head. Instead she replies,

"Fuyumi look; I'm not going to 'confess my undying love for him'. In the off chance that he _does_ like me back, we couldn't even be together because of my social standing. I'm just being reasonable here."

So she's definitely talking about someone at Ouran. But who? Maybe Mori-senpai, she seems to hate him the least out of all the host club members. Or maybe one of the twins. The feeling from before builds up inside until I can't deny it. I'm jealous.

I run out of the house before I can hear more. I can't take it.

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you loved it. Please tell me if you find something wrong with my story, (Mary-sue, OOC, etc.). I really enjoy hearing from you all, even if your criticizing my work. It shows me that you care.**

**Did I do something? Recently, Flower Crown has like gotten a ton of new followers (well, for me anyways), seriously what did I do? I just posted an authors note saying I need help and like I got a wave of people. It was overwhelmingly amazing. Thank you so much.**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	14. Authors Note- Forgot To Add

**Hey Guys!**

**Just some people I forgot to give credit to:**

**Evening Ashes- My coauthor**

**Animelover688- for thoroughly yelling at me because Kyoya and Emily have not kissed yet (I'm sorry!)**

**Animegeek777- For just being aww. I love chu!**

**Seakitten- For responding to my distress call.**

**My Followers- For sticking through my crappy writing and incredibly short chapters**

**I love you all! Even the ones I didn't mention!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you like it! Did you see that? I updated in less than a week! Impressed? Ya, I thought not...**

**I love you all!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

**Kyoya POV**

I spend two full weeks trying to stay as far away from Emily as possible. I made her play maid during hosting hours so she wouldn't be working with me and stayed as far away as possible during school. Luckily, we only had math together so it wasn't too difficult. Although I succeeded at avoiding her, she's all I thought about. I had a new reason to be up until two a.m., instead of doing the club's taxes, I had her on my mind. Her smile, her knowing smirk, and that damn flower crown. I hate her, yet I think I love her. Damn these stupid hormones; tell me, why do they exist again?

I lay in my bed, the light of my alarm clock reading 2:07. Still thinking about her. I think I broke my record.

Tamaki knew something was up; I couldn't tell if it was from lack of sleep or just my general mood, but I was snappier than usual.

"Kyoya? Are you feeling well?" Tamaki inquires, concern filling his voice. How could that damn idiot know how I'm feeling? Is he some type of psychic? No, he would've realized that Haruhi was a girl faster. "I'm fine, thank you." I reply, trying my hardest not to falter. As I say that, the girl walks in, with her damn flower crown, and that damn smile.

**Emily POV**

I walk into math class, thoughts on the host club and what we're doing today. We were to be dressing up as pirates, for reasons I don't know. Why girls fall over them with their odd stockings and pointy hats is beyond me. Or, more accurately, behind me.

"I just can't wait for the host club today! I hear their cosplaying today! I wonder what it'll be."

Two girls brush past me, giving me disgusted looks. I had gotten used to that since joining the host club. They hadn't minded when Haruhi joined but now that I could be a threat, of course they couldn't stand me.

I don't mind them, but the whispers annoy me. I can't actually hear what they're saying, but just the sound of the occasional 'whoosh' of voices is driving me insane. It seems to be everywhere I go.

I walk straight past a group of giggling fools and head towards Tamaki and Kyoya. Kyoya seems very distant of the late, keeping himself away from everyone else, burying himself in the host club's finances. He thinks I haven't noticed, which is very stupid of him, because if there's one thing I am, it's observant.

As I sit right next to the blonde of the two, I turn and greet them with my trademark grin.

"Hey boys," I drawl out boys with my accent heavily present. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Have you noticed Kyoya's acting strange?" Tamaki replies, like he's trying to win an argument; which, with the shadow king, is impossible. Still, I give my honest answer.

"Yes. Kyoya, what's up with you?" I see him stiffen before relaxing into his natural pose once more.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I have just been busy with the host club's finances." Oops. Wrong move.

"Um, excuse me? I'm insulted. Isn't that what I'm in the host club for?" I lean across Tamaki's desk, who is slowly backing away from the impending argument. I see everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, lean towards us ever so slightly, waiting to hear his answer.

"You are here to help and nothing more; If we need a maid you're a maid, if we need a cook you're a cook, got it?" His sharp tone cut through me like an ice blade. I've heard it many times before, but never with me.

"Fine." My final tone rang through the deathly silent classroom as I eased back towards my own desk, not before mumbling, "Jackass."

We both sat through class making a point not to look at each other, but I felt every single move he made. I wonder if he felt the same way.

The bell rang, and as I got up from my seat, a thought struck me.

"Hey Tamaki." I sidles up to the french host club member's side. "You play piano, right?" He nods his head, his brow furrowing confusedly. "Yes." He said slowly. "Why?"

"Well, you see." I spread my arms to demonstrate. "I've always wanted to play an instrument. It would be a very useful skill. So I was wondering, would you teach me?"

"My daughter's coming to me for help?! Of course Daddy will help you!" Tamaki wraps me in a deathly hug, nearly crushing my shoulder blades together. "You're not my dad, Tamaki." I try to escape from his grip as he blabbers about how much his daughter loves him, and how proud he is of his 'precious baby girl'.

**Kyoya POV**

I snicker at the sight of Tamaki choking the life out of Emily, before quickly composing myself once more.

"Tamaki, we're the same age!" The english teen was shouting at my friend. I briskly walk past, motioning for Tamaki to follow, seeing as we had the next class together. Then came the host club.

Class went by in a flash, as if there was something I was excited about happening after school. I grab my things and walk out of the room, a blonde idiot trailing behind me. We walk our usual route to Music Room #3 and begin preparing for the girls to arrive. As we were getting things ready, Emily, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi walked in, talking about cake.

"I'm telling you Honey-senpai, you really need to eat less cake. It can't be good for you." Emily was saying as they enter the door.

"But- but, but I have to! I love cake!" The short third year whined. He was clutching Usa-chan as tears gathered in his eyes. It had no effect on Emily, though.

"Honey-senpai, if you love cake, it's okay to have it every once in a while. But if you eat more than a cake a day, it's unhealthy. And you're going to be miserable if you do." She got down to the older boy's level, looking into his warm brown eyes. "Honey-senpai, I think you need to stop."

The sweet toothed boy looked up at his companion, Mori-senpai, and watched him slowly nod his head at the younger girl's words. "Fine. I'll eat a little less cake."

Gasps sounded throughout the Music Room. He wasn't saying much, he was still definitely going to eat a cake a day, but it was a start. Farther than anyone else has gotten, anyways.

As soon as the hosts had settled, I marched over to Emily, not being able to take it anymore.

"How did you do that?" I snap at her. She had just completed a task I've wanted to do for years and haven't been able to. His cakes cost half of our earnings.

"Oh, so, now you're talking to me?" Was her only reply as she strode past me. "So, let me guess, I'm a maid again?" Emily called over her shoulder.

"No." The one word I enjoyed so much made her stop in her tracks and lift one eyebrow at me. "What am I doing then?"

I stiffen at her cold words. Do I truly sound like that? Nevertheless, I respond, "You are going to be assisting me with finances."

"Oh, so it goes from 'I'm not talking to you for whatever reason.' to 'Let's spend an hour talking together, just you, me, and your little black book'?" She places a hand on her hip and sends me a glare I have never been on the receiving end of.

The whole club had stopped preparing, and was now looking at us with great interest. I shoot them _my_ best glare and turned them into metaphorical ice.

"You know what?" Emily was going on. "I'll help you with finances; you obviously aren't capable of doing them yourself, that's why you need my help." My head whips back to her and I take a step closer, closing the entire distance between us.

"I ran this host club for an entire _year_ by myself. The only reason I hired you was because you needed a job. You're useless." I was going to get over it, going to move on and redeem my friendship with Emily, but when she said those words, I couldn't take it. I stepped away from the girl who looked ready to murder me and the only reason she wasn't was that she didn't know how to hide my body.

The english girl's body shook with rage. "You know what? If I'm so useless, then I'm leaving." The other hosts tried to stop her from walking out the large doors, but failed, nothing being able to stop her from leaving. I stood back, arms crossed, a scowl on my face.

Tamaki runs up to me. "What is wrong with you? Why did you say that to her!"

I turn to him, my arms still crossed, "She provoked and I attacked; it's simple instinct."

**Emily POV**

"You're useless." Those words hit me as if an icicle fell and stabbed my heart. I became furious. "You know what? If I'm so useless, then I'm leaving." I storm out of the room with the more caring hosts chasing after me. A tear rolled down my cheek. Why did I have to get attached? Why did I take this job anyways? Oh that's right, I needed the money. What was I going to do about that? Why did I let my emotions get the better of me?

A million questions raced through my mind but the one I really wanted answered I couldn't.

_Why was he so mean to me?_

I sounded like a child and I knew it. He was Kyoya, Shadow King, deceitful and known for his empathy. But for a while there, I thought he changed. He was nice, and while he wasn't exactly a Mother Teresa, I thought he cared. Clearly, I was wrong. By now a couple more tears had slipped out of my eyes and I knew there was no way I could keep these in until I got home.

I ran out the doors of the huge pink school for the extremely rich and beautiful. I remember what Tamaki had called the host club. 'Ouran's playground for the extremely rich and beautiful'. He had tried to run after me, but club had to go on. Kyoya had pulled him back, I bet. That little money sucker cares about nothing more than himself. As I thought that, I remembered I'd have to go meet his sister today at 6 to discuss furniture. She had got the bouiling team from England here and already working.

Back to the matter at hand, I had to go meet Fuyumi. As in, go to their house. As in, no way.

I couldn't exactly cancel, and there was no way that I should be able to invite her over to mine instead. What was I going to do?

I get out my phone to call her and remember who gave me said object, resisting the urge to chuck it into the closest pond. Why was he everywhere? I escaped to the gardens, one place I know Kyoya's face couldn't follow me.

Wrong. The garden was filled with roses of every kind, and I remember Tamaki's rose. Which, in turn, led me to think about Kyoya. It was like a science. Give me a topic, any single topic, and I'll bring you back to that dreaded guy.

What am I going to do?

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you liked it, please comment below your thoughts. Or your favorite food.**

**I love you all**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

_**Question: What should this story's song be?**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys!**

**So sorry about this chapter! I feel like everyone is OOC and it's just terrible, but I'm gonna post it anyways!**

**I really hope you like it!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**

**Kyoya's POV**

I attempted to calculate the host club's funds as I sat in my car, completely blocking Emily out of my mind. As I was trying to estimate how much Tamaki's throne would cost, my phone rings, "Hey, Kyoya? Do you know where Emily is? She isn't here yet, and it's been a while, around ten minutes." There was a worried tone coming from my older sister's mouth, but frankly, I didn't care.

"Why don't you ask her?" My voice came out a little too harsh. Fuyumi didn't speak for about five seconds, before saying, "Calm down, I was only asking. I'll just call her again."

"Do that, and quit bugging me." I hung up on my sister. My pencil broke in my hand and I stared at it, unmoving. Why am I getting so angry? Oh, right. That damn girl. I rub my temples to try to calm myself down, but to no avail. I slam my fist into my clipboard and hear a sharp crack.

Dammit. I hold up the board to look for damage, and end up with only the bottom half, the top half laying in my lap, as Emily would say, looking sad and broken. Why does everything I do take my mind back to her? I know we just fought and all, but I shouldn't be this attached. She's just an English brat. That's all she is, right? My mind races as I try to put the pieces together, working at a thousand miles an hour.

The limo stopped at my house, and I got out, not truly processing anything. I walked inside and stopped short when I saw Fuyumi pacing in front of me.

"Oh good, Emily you're-" Her voice stopped as I finish her sentence. "Not her."

"Oh, Kyoya, sorry. I thought you were Emily. She still hasn't shown up! Maybe I should call her again…" Can I never escape that dreaded girl? She follows me even to my house.

"Don't bother calling her if she didn't answer the first time. Her phone is probably dead. Though, from what I know, she probably won't show. My suggestion is to reschedule your little meeting." I can't help but give advice, my sister looks so worried.

"Oh." She looks dejected and walks upstairs, to her room I'm assuming, when her phone starts ringing. Fuyumi looks at the caller ID and a large smile takes place on her cheeks, showing off her dimples.

"Emily! Thank goodness you called, I was about to cancel! What? Oh, okay! I'll be right there." I give her a confused look and she decides to fill me in. "Emily wants to meet at a cafe instead. I got to go. I love you!" She slams the front doors and I can see her racing for the limo through our large windows of our house. I always thought it made the mansion seem like a fishbowl, our lives on display for the world.

I shrug off my thoughts of architecture and head upstairs, pausing to glance at the painting of a flower next to my bedroom door. Tamaki always complained that it looked trapped in it's frame. I told him that it's in it's frame to make it look better, but he still didn't understand. He forces me to take it down every time he comes over.

Speaking of my blonde friend, my phone rings. Tamaki. I better answer it, or he'll worry I've been abducted by aliens. "Hello?" I ask him in a monotone, mentally preparing myself for his rant.

"How could you! Emily looked so upset! I can't find her anywhere! Why would you do this! What is wrong with you!" He continues on about how horrible I am for doing such things and I start once more on the host club's finances, until I see something wet drip onto the paper. My fingers trace back to the source of this leak and I realize I'm crying. What? I don't cry. Never have, never will. Is it Emily that's making this happen? I sigh as I realize this is true.

What am I going to do?

**Emily POV**

I sigh as I walk into the cafe I asked Fuyumi to meet me at. Sitting at a small table meant for two, I patiently wait for the female Ootori to show up. I see a long limo pull up and Fuyumi step out, all the people in the cafe obviously staring and I can imagine why. This isn't exactly high society tea. Fuyumi walks through the door and glances around the room, and runs over to me as she spots the small table I'm currently occupying.

"Emily! I was so worried! I called Kyoya and he didn't know, and you didn't answer!" Fuyumi was talking at five-thousand miles per hour, questioning me, some answers I wouldn't even know.

"Fuyumi, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't answer. I got a little too caught up in life, that's all." I say, in a smooth voice. She must be able to tell something was up, because her face twists up in an abnormal fashion. "Quit worrying so much."

"There's something wrong and I can sense it. My sister senses are tingling, so something must be up, either with you, or Kyoya." I go silent, my brain contradicting itself, wanting to tell Fuyumi, but wanting to keep it low-key. "So there is something, isn't there." Her voice now a softer, more smooth tone. I nod, pushing my head farther down as a tear slips down my cheek. It drops onto the table and I can hear movements, and soon feel warm arms around me, pulling me into a deep, comforting hug. I can't help but hug back, feeling like I shouldn't push this sympathy away, like I'm all too used to doing.

She asks multiple yes-or-no questions, leaving me to nod or shake my head into her shoulder. First question was, "Is it from your old life?" I shake my head. Next question, "Host club?" I nod. "Kyoya?" The last question was lower than the rest, but had a much larger impact on me. The small tears turn into sobs; I can feel Fuyumi's shirt becoming drenched and she pulls me closer. I realize that we're both in public, and in the center of a coffee shop, and I force myself to bring my head back up.

"I'm sorry I'm making such a big commotion. You must be embarrassed, in front of all these people." I wipe my eyes and she looks at me with the utmost sympathy.

"Embarrased? Honey, you don't know embarrassment until you accidentally walk down a catwalk completely naked." Fuyumi gives me the widest smile, making me laugh. I sniffle and she waves a waiter over here, ordering us some chai tea. The man comes back, setting our tea down, and we both take ours in our hands. I take a sip of mine, wondering why I don't ever treat myself to tea instead of a new shirt.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Fuyumi brings me out of my thoughts and I set my tea back on the table. I shrug, not answering her question but responding all the same. I probably looked like a toddler.

"What happened?" I give out a large and ugly gasp as the tears start coming again. "He-he," I hiccup, not able to get the words out. "He called me useless." I finally manage to whisper. I take another sip of my tea to try to calm myself down, but it doesn't work. I find it harder and harder to breath as I try to hold back tears that will not leave me alone. I look up from my teacup to see a very pissed Fuyumi, who looks like she just found out someone stole her Usa-chan. She takes my hand, which is now off of the empty teacup, and heads to pay. We leave the shop and Fuyumi's limo is waiting, as I suspected. We get in and the older woman tells her butler to get to the Ootori residence as soon as possible. "Either Kyoya is going to have to apologize, or he's not gonna see tomorrow."

**Kyoya POV**

"What's happening between you two anyways?" Tamaki finally asks after his rant. I sigh, giving the most vague and uninteresting answer.

"We simply had an argument. It's nothing to get worked up over, really." I can feel Tamaki preparing for a speech via phone.

"Nothing to get worked up over? Emily is gone, she's not coming back! We are all going to miss her, you the most! You don't even realize that you love her!" I don't hear the rest as the phone drops out of my hand. Love? That would explain a lot. Why she's always on my mind, why she can find the perfect way to annoy me. But _love_? I don't love; the only people I care about are the host club and Fuyumi.

My mind reels as I try to think of how possibly _Tamaki_ of all people could have noticed something like this. Or maybe it was all just in his head, and he's wrong. I'm overthinking this; he's Tamaki, it's probably some fantasy he made up.

"Kyoya? Kyoya!?" I hear a distant voice coming from my phone as I realize I didn't hang up. I pick the phone back up and put it to my face, feeling the same warm liquid on my cheek. "What?" I snap at the blonde.

"What happened? I was talking and I heard a crash and then you weren't speaking! Are you okay?" I heard a limo pull into the driveway and figured that it's Fuyumi.

"I'm fine, you idiot. I just dropped my phone. What were you saying, again?" I knew exactly what he said, but I didn't want to admit it. There was now a stomping sound approaching my room.

"I said, you're in love with her! You stare at her when she's doing maid work, in class, and you keep trying to dig up more and more information about her! Can't you see? You have feelings for this girl, and you need to realize this soon, or else she will be gone forever!" My door flings open, a very angry Fuyumi storming into my bedroom.

"Kyoya! How could you?! Emily…" Fuyumi stopped yelling, her last word but a mere whisper. She moved closer to me, wrapping me in her long arms, and I assumed she'd both heard what I did, and seen the tears that stained my face. I hang up on Tamaki, letting my phone fall onto the floor once again. I refrain from accepting the hug, leaving my hands at my sides; a few more tears leaking from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into my sister's shoulder as if it was Emily. My phone starts ringing again, but I don't bother looking at it. It's most likely Tamaki, or one of the hosts. Whoever it is, I don't care; I'd just like some time to myself, but it doesn't look like Fuyumi would be leaving anytime soon.

"Don't be saying that to me," My older sibling brought me out in front of her, wiping the half-dried tears from my eyes, "say it to her." I look at her with a confused look plastered on my face. She sighs, getting up from the floor where we were sitting, and brings me up with her. "Come on, you have a relationship to save."

**Hey Guys!**

**So a few people I'd like to thank for giving me song ideas! Here are the people and each of their picked songs.**

**Ehem, (That was me putting on my reading glasses):**

**Pattypop- "I'm a mess" Ed Sheeran**

**JulsLovesBlue- "Ships in the night" _ (My personal favorite... just matches!)**

**Animegeek7777- "Shatter me" Lindsey Stirling (Ah, I just love Lindsey Stirling, and I suggest you look her up!)**

**But seriously, I just love you all!**

**Question of the Chapter (Because day would make no sense): What would your guy's perfect Kyem moment be? (And is it just me, or do they sound like some form of illegal drug/disease?)**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**So so so sorry for the late chapter, and it's length, or lack thereof. I hope you guys enjoy this and, *spoiler alert* I may have neded it on a slight cliffhanger.**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan &amp; Evening Ashes(Coauthor)**

**Kyoya POV**

"Come on, you have a relationship to save." I stare blankly at my sister, her cryptic words still trying to fit themselves together in my head. Realization dawns on me as I realize her intentions. I shake my head fervently.

"No." I wasn't going to apologize. I don't think I can even face her. What had I called her? I hadn't realized the repercussions at the time. I was just trying to get her to stop talking to me, but now that I think about it, I couldn't seem to remember why I did. Something about what Emily was talking to Fuyumi about, but compared to this it's no big deal.

"What? Kyoya. You have to apologize! She's just as torn up about this as you, maybe even more. Come on. You should be smarter than that; to think you don't have to apologize, that's stupid, idiotic even." Fuyumi's right. But I don't know if I can face her, and God knows what'll happen if I do.

Chagrin passed through me as we slipped out the doors of our large estate, Fuyumi hailing over the driver. Apparently, as she told me on our way down the stairs, she dropped Emily off at her 'house'. In reality, as Fuyumi described, it was a "beaten down old building filled with drunkards and fleas." I nearly hit a wall at that. Why didn't she tell somebody? We could have easily taken her in, and Tamaki would definitely not hesitate to prepare her a room. She's stubborn, that's her problem, I thought, before realizing it was my own as well.

We arrive, and I take a deep breath before exiting the vehicle and entering the run-down apartment building. I look around the lobby, trying to find the front desk. I see it and walk over to the person sitting there, who seems to be reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me? I'm wondering which apartment belongs to an Emily Hatfield." I try to politely ask the guy, who looks up from his paper briefly before looking back down. A raspy "E-14." was all that came out of his mouth. I nod and thank him before walking to the stairs, and making my way to the E wing. "14, 14," I whisper to myself as I walk down a long corridor, trying to find Emily's apartment. As I approach the door of E-13 I can see that E-14's door isn't properly closed and I instantly think someone broke in.

I run through the door and try to find Emily, who is sitting in her room, in the corner, whispering things like "It's going to be fine," and "Nothing's wrong." A burst of pain spreads throughout my chest as I walk over to the trembling girl. "Emily?"

She looks up instantly, fear in her eyes.

Fear of me.

**Hey Guys!**

**Again, sorry for the length. I just felt it needed to end there.**

**So, if you're still reading this (Which most of you aren't) then thank you for reading the boring part.**

**Question: If you had to ask Kyoya/Emily one question, what would it be?**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	18. Chapter 20

**Hey!**

**So so so sorry for the late chapter, and it's length, or lack thereof. I hope you guys enjoy this and, *spoiler alert* I may have neded it on a slight cliffhanger.**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan &amp; Evening Ashes(Coauthor)**

**Kyoya POV**

"Come on, you have a relationship to save." I stare blankly at my sister, her cryptic words still trying to fit themselves together in my head. Realization dawns on me as I realize her intentions. I shake my head fervently.

"No." I wasn't going to apologize. I don't think I can even face her. What had I called her? I hadn't realized the repercussions at the time. I was just trying to get her to stop talking to me, but now that I think about it, I couldn't seem to remember why I did. Something about what Emily was talking to Fuyumi about, but compared to this it's no big deal.

"What? Kyoya. You have to apologize! She's just as torn up about this as you, maybe even more. Come on. You should be smarter than that; to think you don't have to apologize, that's stupid, idiotic even." Fuyumi's right. But I don't know if I can face her, and God knows what'll happen if I do.

Chagrin passed through me as we slipped out the doors of our large estate, Fuyumi hailing over the driver. Apparently, as she told me on our way down the stairs, she dropped Emily off at her 'house'. In reality, as Fuyumi described, it was a "beaten down old building filled with drunkards and fleas." I nearly hit a wall at that. Why didn't she tell somebody? We could have easily taken her in, and Tamaki would definitely not hesitate to prepare her a room. She's stubborn, that's her problem, I thought, before realizing it was my own as well.

We arrive, and I take a deep breath before exiting the vehicle and entering the run-down apartment building. I look around the lobby, trying to find the front desk. I see it and walk over to the person sitting there, who seems to be reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me? I'm wondering which apartment belongs to an Emily Hatfield." I try to politely ask the guy, who looks up from his paper briefly before looking back down. A raspy "E-14." was all that came out of his mouth. I nod and thank him before walking to the stairs, and making my way to the E wing. "14, 14," I whisper to myself as I walk down a long corridor, trying to find Emily's apartment. As I approach the door of E-13 I can see that E-14's door isn't properly closed and I instantly think someone broke in.

I run through the door and try to find Emily, who is sitting in her room, in the corner, whispering things like "It's going to be fine," and "Nothing's wrong." A burst of pain spreads throughout my chest as I walk over to the trembling girl. "Emily?"

She looks up instantly, fear in her eyes.

Fear of me.

**Hey Guys!**

**Again, sorry for the length. I just felt it needed to end there.**

**So, if you're still reading this (Which most of you aren't) then thank you for reading the boring part.**

**Question: If you had to ask Kyoya/Emily one question, what would it be?**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


	19. Chapter 21

**I have already given a author's note!**

****Emily POV****

**"****Emily?" I look up at the black-haired boy that was always relentlessly there. Have I started hallucinating? Did I stir something in my drink? Did ****_Kyoya _****stir something in my drink? I wouldn't put it past him… Next thing I know, he's sitting me up straight and is asking if I'm alright.**

**I reach out and boop him on the nose. For the first time, I see a confused look on his face. At least I know he's real, now. I could never imagine him having any type of expression that isn't satanic.**

**"****Emily? Speak to me! Are you okay?" The confusion turns into a look that has probably never reached his face: worry. That worry, though, quickly dissipates and morphs into one I have seen many times: anger. "Talk to me, dammit!" I whimper and crumple back down onto the floor. I am not in any mental state to talk. Especially not to him.**

**He picks me up again, this time pulling me into a warm hug, one I haven't ever experienced. An actual hug. "Emily." He seemed to whimper, but of course he didn't. This was ****_Kyoya_****, for Christ's sake. Why would he be crying? Or hugging? Suddenly, I wanted answers. I push him away, albeit I'd rather stay in his arms.**

**"****What are you doing?" I take a shot at his cold demeanor and miss my target. My voice cracks and next thing you know I'm crying again. Dammit. Why am I crying again? Oh, that's right, I'm human. I forgot.**

**"****What am I doing? I'm trying to help. I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry I called you useless. But what I'm most sorry about is not realizing how much I hurt you." There were tears in his eyes, now. Actual tears. Like, real, human, tears. I realize that something must've happened for him to realize what he did was wrong. Maybe I wasn't the only one uncharacteristically sad.**

**I look at him, a confused look in my eye, and pull him into a hug. I whisper "I forgive you." into his shoulder, and I can feel my shirt becoming damp. He was actually crying now. Oh my god, what are we doing? We don't have ****_emotions._****What did Nekozawa do to us?**

**"****Damn it all." I said out loud, pulling him away to look him is his currently puffy eyes. "Since when are ****_we_****emotional? Let's save this stuff for Tamaki. Come on." I walk out the door, leaving him to follow me. He trots behind me to catch up. I much prefer being in control. It gives off a feel of security. I briefly wondered if there was a candle that could do that. That would be lovely.**

**"****And where exactly do you plan on going?" His cordially hostile tone is back. I shrug at his question. I wasn't exactly sure, I just wanted to stop the sad fest. It was scary. Emotions? I'll take being held at gunpoint over those ****_things_****.**

**"****Somewhere that isn't here." I walk to my kitchen, where I make some nice, herbal tea. It always makes me feel better, and maybe, it can end this awkward feel-fest.**

**"****Is this really your home? You should be thankful it wasn't Tamaki that came here. You would be evicted and forcefully taken into his home." The old Kyoya was back, full force. Now that he's here, I kind of wish he'd leave. And take his judgment with him. **

**I thought crosses my mind and I start to ponder why Kyoya was actually here. I mean, he doesn't have anything to gain, except a uneccesary accounting assistant. He cried. And Lord knows Kyoya can't act. **

**I place the tea kettle on the stove. The burner lit, I grab a stool and sit. The glorious wooden monstrosities were probably made in some poor sweatshop, but they were found on a curb for free, so I'll take them. Patting the seat next to me, I let the privileged boy hesitantly take it.**

**My train of thought was hit by a different train. "Hey Kyoya?" The words seemed to roll of my tongue, as if I'd asked this same question my whole life. "Why do you want to run your family's business?"**

**He looked at me as if exhausted from a long day's work. "Because," Kyoya paused and sighed, rather melodramatically if you ask me. "I will run the company, get my father's approval, beat my brothers… There's really no reason ****_not_****to want to run it. I thought you of all people would understand that. I mean, high social standing, wealth beyond imagination. What more could you want." He ran a hand through his short, ink-colored hair. That's what it reminded me of. Ink.**

**"****I can only think of one thing." Was my response to his rhetorical question. He gave me a look as if to say, ****_what could it possibly be?_**

**"****The Host Club."**

****Kyoya's POV****

**"****The Host Club."**

**Damn. She hit my weak spot. I wanted to scream,maybe kick something. But I retained my composure, resorting to planning her discreet murder in my head. The body will not be found.**

**"****It's just something to occupy my time during high school." I brushed it off. Even someone with no connections could not know my secrets.**

**"****Oh come on, that's a lie and you know it. They're your family. Not just some acquaintances you handle a club for." Her annoyed expression showed she was fed up with my lies, which I seemed to tell terribly around her. A hand on her hip, and head tilted to the side at the perfect degree. I'd admit, it'd make boys fall to their knees. Most.**

**Yet I was annoyed. Why couldn't she be more like Haruhi and be fearful of me? Why did she have to worm her way into my life?**

**The kettle started screeching, signifying the water is boiling. The noise startled me, since I was so entranced in my own thought. Emily poured hot water into two mugs and put tea bags into both. I stood up to help her when she turned around with both mugs in hand, resulting in us crashing into each other. Her butt landed on the floor, while thankfully I remained standing. Not so thankfully, my clothes were now coated in a fresh layer of tea. Earl Grey, by the smell.**

**Glass shards were on the floor. Emily was trying to pick them up, unsuccessfully. She cut her finger on a small, sharp shard. I grabbed her from off the floor to prevent her from further harming herself.**

**"****Get up." I ordered, despite the fact I had already done the job for her. My much larger hands were clamped around her wrists, and we were not even a foot apart. I looked into her eyes, and felt concern wash over me as I scanned her face. Eyes distraught, uniform matted with tea, stained all over. Her bottom lip quivered, and I couldn't resist. I leaned in a little closer, to where our faces were inches apart. I paused, examining her expression.**

**Emily's eyes huge, scared almost. Lips slightly parted, but not enough to look like a fish. She leaned in towards me a tiny, hesitant, bit. That small, hesitant lean was just enough to bring us together, and I've never felt anything more natural. Her lips kind of melted into mine, as caramel would. I forgot about the fact both of us were drenched in a now-cold liquid, and let everything, other than us, slip away. In this moment I realized what Tamaki had said was true: I'm in love with Emily Hatfield. I am no longer afraid to admit it. It's a little too late to deny it, anyways. I want to smile, and laugh, but I don't want this to ever end. **

****Emily POV****

**I guess there was a reason he came.**

******I guess he loves me.**

**Thank You!**

**Thank you all so much for being patient with my and all your amazing reviews! You are all my precious angels and the best Christmas present I can ask for! I love you all and thank you, angels!**

**Ciao,**

**MyKittyChan**


End file.
